Love Has No Boundaries
by Fourtris loves Newtmas
Summary: This is a collection of Maze Runner one shots with the exception of Newtmas. This will contain any pairing and will range anywhere from Thominho to Newt x Alby and so on. I will be taking requests!
1. That Should Be Me

As much as he hated to admit it, Minho was the jealous type. Not only was he jealous, but he was competitive too. And when those two things mixed together, no one was safe from Minho.

Not even himself.

So the fact that Thomas and Teresa were all buddy buddy with each other did _not _sit well with him. I mean, why would Teresa go for _him _of all people. Did she not know what she was missing out on? Minho bet he would be a _way_ better boyfriend than Thomas.

But yet here they were, sitting in a crowded movie theatre, Teresa and Thomas sucking face and Minho locking lips with Brenda, trying his best to hide the fact that he would _much _rather trade places with Thomas.

If only he knew Thomas was having the same exact thoughts.

**Page Break**

The four of them all grew up together. Minho and Teresa grew up across the street from one another, and her sister just happens to be Brenda. They met Thomas in kindergarten, who back then lived half way across town. But then his mom got a new job so they, along with his younger brother Chuck, ended up moving around the block from Minho and the two girls.

As the group grew up together, so did the feelings. Minho had the biggest crush on Teresa in middle school, but then he found out that she liked Thomas. Minho went to confide in his best friend about it, except in hindsight, he probably should have mentioned the fact that _he _had a crush on her.

However, the first thing Minho had told Thomas was that Teresa liked him, and he couldn't even finish his thought before Thomas had called her up on the phone and asked her out to the movies. And that was all it took, and now they've been dating for what seemed like an eternity, but had really only been a couple years.

Minho didn't know what to do. And as much as he hated to admit it, he kind of just settled for the next best thing. So in 9th grade he asked out Brenda and now here they were in 11th grade, Thomas still with Teresa and Minho still with Brenda.

He could tell that the relationship was fading. He loved Brenda, really he did, but it was more of in a sisterly way. He would always be there for her no matter what, the two had grown really close over the years. But as for in a romantic way, it just wasn't working out anymore.

There was no more spark when they kissed. He wasn't excited to see her in his first period class. When they touched, it didn't send goosebumps up his spine.

But Teresa did.

Minho sighed as he tried to shove the thoughts out of his mind. He can't help but to think of a previous conversation he had with Thomas that previous week. Minho, being the jealous type, casually brought up his and Brenda's relationship, so that he could bring up Thomas and Teresa's. Turns out, Thomas seemed to be in the same boat as him. Of course the two boys don't know that they have fallen madly in love with the other's girlfriend, but it was clear that Thomas had his heart set on somebody else.

**Page Break**

"We need to talk…" Minho began as he made his way around the neighborhood park.

Minho knew that he couldn't lead Brenda on any longer. It was better to just break things off now than to deal with the consequences later.

"What is it Minho?" Brenda asked nervously. Minho didn't know how she was going to take this. They had been dating for almost 3 years now.

"I think that...it's better if we just...maybe we should…" Minho kept fading off and stuttering.

Brenda stopped walking and turned so that she was facing Minho.

"It's okay Minho." she said as she let go of his hand.

"Wha-what?" Minho whispered.

"It's okay," she repeated, a sad smile forming on her lips. "I know."

Minho didn't know what to say. _Was it really that obvious? _"But...how?"

"Oh, Minho" she sighed as she took a seat on a nearby bench. Minho followed suit. "I've always known." she said as she took his hand in hers again. "I see the way you look at her. You used to look at me that way. Honestly, the only reason why I went out with you was because I was jealous. Don't get me wrong, I did like you. And I still do. But I get the feeling that you feel the same way I do when I say I love you as a brother." Brenda said, squeezing his hand, looking up to meet Minho's eyes.

He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Brenda…"

"Don't be." she said, "We all deserve to be happy. I don't want to hold you back, and I'm glad you've decided the same about me."

"Only because I care about you." he said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek in a friendly manner. "Thanks for understanding."

"Anything for you bro." she said, punching his shoulder playfully. And just like that, all awkwardness was gone and Minho felt a million times better.

"If it makes you feel any better," Brenda began again, after the laughter had died down. "I have the _biggest _crush on Thomas." she confessed.

Minho actually laughed. "I _so _knew it!" he said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Oh, slim it you!" Brenda teased. "Only thing is...I think he likes me too" Brenda said trailing of.

Minho thought about it for a while, contemplating what she had just said. In all honesty, it did make sense. The two were growing closer together more and more each day. Whenever Teresa or Minho had to cancel on a movie date or something similar, the two always found a way to hang out together.

"If it makes you feel any better." Minho began. "I think he likes you too."

**Page Break**

"So you _do_ like Minho!" Brenda shouted.

"Sshh!" Teresa tried shushing her sister, but it was no use.

"Girl, he likes you too!" she squealed. "Why do you think we broke up?!" she shouted again.

Teresa placed her hand over her older sister's mouth. "Wait. You broke up because of me?"

Brenda shook her head yes, then stopped and shook her head no. Then she stopped again and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and no?" Teresa questioned. "What does that mean?" she asked as she slowly lowered her hand away from her sister's mouth.

Brenda was about to reveal that she had a thing for Thomas when she stopped herself. "I like someone else." she decided to say instead with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And by someone else you mean?" Teresa pressed.

"Someone else." Brenda stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh come one!" Teresa whined. "I'm your sister! Who is it?" she questioned.

Brenda sighed. "Don't get mad."

"I won't"

"Minho"

"_What?!_"

"See?!"

"What?!"

"You're mad!

"I'm overjoyed!"

"You're-uh, wait-what?!" Brenda questioned.

"This is perfect!" she squealed. "Me and Tom break up, you get Tom, I get Minho, it all works out!"

"What is this, Wife Swap?" Brenda questioned.

"More like girlfriend swap. And hey, I love that show!" she defended.

"Yea, and I like the movie Parent Trap, but you don't see me trying to ship _you_ to a different parent now do you?" Brenda retorted.

"Okay, one, _I _love that movie. Two, we don't technically _have _another parent. Unless you want to ship me to live with Phil, Mom's boyfriend. And third, that's irrelevant, we aren't even twins." Teresa countered.

"Twins, shmins, we're 18 months apart, we might as well be twins!" Brenda replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, whatever. Back on topic, you know I'm right!" Teresa squealed.

This time Brenda covered her mouth. "Can you be any louder? And what makes you think Thomas _wants _to break up? And let's say he does. What makes you think that both Thomas and Minho will want another relationship right away?" Brenda questioned.

Teresa was going to come up with some smart, cocky, elaborate comeback like she always does, until she realized she didn't have one. She instead sighed in defeat. "I don't know. Guess I'm just hopefully" she replied, becoming sad.

"Hey, it's okay." Brenda said, drawing her young sister into her arms for a hug.

Teresa only nodded her head as she remained in her sister's tight embrace, not ever wanting to let go.

**Page Break**

"I think I'm going to break it off with Teresa" Thomas said out of nowhere.

"Woah, wait, why?" Minho asked, a bit too alert.

Thomas shrugged. "You broke up with Brenda, and I'm basically in the same situation that you were in...just seems like the right time to do it, ya know?"

Minho only nodded in agreement, before returning back to his homework.

"So...how did Brenda take it?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

Minho shrugged, trying to play the whole thing off. "She took it better than I thought."

"Really?" Thomas asked surprised. "I thought she would have freaked out."

"Me too." Minho admitted. "But we decided that it was for the best."

More silence. Neither of the boys could figure out why the atmosphere felt so awkward around them. Minho desperately wanted to tell Thomas about Teresa. How he had always liked her. And maybe it felt so awkward to them because Thomas too, felt like Minho had the right to know that he was falling harder and harder for Brenda.

Finally, Thomas couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Hey, Minho?" Thomas asked.

"Yea?" he asked, looking up from his homework sheet to look over at Thomas.

He had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Would you be mad if I, say…., were to ask out Brenda?"

Minho froze for a second and just stared at his best friend. "Would you be mad if I were to ask out Teresa?" he asked with a straight face.

Thomas gave him a look. "I'm serious Min."

"Ha! So am I." Minho commented back.

Both boys just stared at each other, not breaking their staring contest. But then a smirk began to slowly form on Minho's lips.

"I _knew _you like her!" he shouted as he sprung up and began to do his "happy dance".

"Shut up." Thomas said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his own homework. "And for the record, I knew you liked Teresa. Maybe next time you have a crush on my girlfriend, try not to make drooly faces every time you see her." he finished with a smirk.

"And next time you have a crush on _my _girlfriend, maybe try _not _to undress her with your eyes." Minho shot back with a smirk.

Both boys couldn't help but to laugh at each other. "This is ridiculous!" came Minho again. "We not only fell in love with the wrong girls, but we fell in love with each other's girlfriend!"

Thomas began to laugh too before he stopped abruptly. "You…" Thomas trailed off, a slight smile on his face. "You love Teresa?"

Minho immediately turned a dark crimson color, as his smirk quickly faded to a look of embarrassment. "Slimt it slinthead!" he seethed as he turned back to his homework.

"Wow." Thomas whistled. "You're in some deep klunk man."

Minho groaned. "I hate you…"

**Page Break**

"So you did it?" Minho asked hesitantly.

"Yup." Thomas said with a smile. "She's all yours."

"And by that you mean?"

Thomas slapped Minho on the back, just as Teresa was walking over towards them. "Go get em tiger!" Thomas said winking before turning around to go find Brenda.

Minho took a deep breath as he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. He closed his locker shut and turned to face a smiling Teresa.

"Hey Min." she greeted with that signature smile of hers that always seemed to make Minho melt.

"Hey Tess." he replied back with a smile just as bright as hers.

"I heard you and my sister called it off." Teresa began.

"Yea." Minho said shrugging his shoulders. "Heard you and Thomas called it quits too." Minho added.

"Yea...but, it's okay." she reassured him. "I like someone else anyways." she said, giving him a not so subtle wink.

Minho couldn't help to laugh as he tried to push his luck. "Oh really? And who might that someone else be?" he asked with a smirk.

Teresa giggled. "Who do you think dummy?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're my best friend, that's how."

"I can't read your mind Tess."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Well, when you figure it out, call me." she said, winking again before walking off to her class.

Minho sighed as he leaned up against his locker.

_Real smooth Minho…_

**Page Break**

"Are you asking me out?" Brenda questioned, her smile growing wider by the minute.

"It would appear to be so." Thomas said nervously.

Brenda laughed. "Okay."

"Okay?" Thomas questioned.

"Yea, I'll go out with you." Brenda replied like it was no big deal.

Thomas just kind of stood there, until he came to his senses and pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Tommy!" she squealed, as he picked her up and swung her around.

"What?" he asked with a smirk as he set her down. "Just having a bit of fun Bree."

"Sure." she said with an eye roll. "Come on, don't want to be late for class." she said as she grabbed Thomas' hand.

**Page Break**

"Resa!" Brenda yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Teresa shouted back.

"Hurry up! They'll be here any minute!" she shouted down the hall.

She could hear Teresa's dramatic sigh as she exited the bathroom from down the hall and entered into their bedroom. "Will ya calm down Bea?" Teresa scolded. "They live across the street!"

"Exactly!" she scolded back. "That doesn't give us much time to get ready for our date now does it?"

Teresa just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say your majesty." she replied with a fake bow as she walked over to her closet.

Brenda huffed as she walked down the hall to use the bathroom, carrying her outfit and a huge makeup case along with her.

Over the next hour or so the girls helped each other pick out outfits and did each other's hair and makeup. Brenda wore a sparkly dark blue, one shoulder shirt and white jean shorts, with a pair of black converse and minimal makeup. Her hair was straight and hung past her shoulders.

Teresa had on a light blue summer dress with white polka dots, a black jean jacket, a pair of white flats on, and minimal makeup as well. Her hair was curled, and swept back over onto either shoulder.

The four of them; which consisted of Brenda, Teresa, Minho, and Thomas, were all going to the movies, and then out to dinner. Depending on how late it was, they thought it be nice to take a walk afterwards around the park and maybe even get some ice cream.

Just then the doorbell rang, so the two girls rushed downstairs to greet the boys. In front of them stood their boyfriends, Minho and Thomas. They were dressed similarly, Thomas in a green button down shirt and black jeans, with matching green converse; and Minho with a red button down shirt, black jeans, and matching red converse.

"Hey." they both breathed out, eyeing the girls up and down. Both girls laughed as Brenda stepped forward and playfully pushed Thomas out the doorway.

"Come on Tommy!" she sing sanged as they headed towards his car.

Teresa laughed as she reached out for Minho's hand. "Any idea who I like yet?" she asked him with a playful smile.

"I have a few ideas in mind." he said before boldly leaning over and pressing his lips softly against hers.

"Eww" Thomas shouted from across the street, but he had a grin on his face.

"That's my sister Minho!" Brenda shouted.

"Shut up Tom!" Teresa shouted at the same time Minho shouted "Will you two slim it?"

They all laughed as they headed out on their date. It turned out to be better than they had expected it to be. There were no awkward moments, and no one felt left out or out of place. And there were definitely sparks flying all around the new couples that night. But nobody seemed to be complaining as they sat under a nearby tree in the park, stargazing at the sky above them.

Minho had his arm wrapped around Teresa, while Thomas and Brenda sat on a nearby bench holding hands.

"This is perfect." Teresa sighed as she laid her head on Minho's shoulder.

"And it will only get better." Thomas replied, before pecking Brenda on the cheek.

Both couples smiled at each other lovingly as they enjoyed this moment together just the four of them. They were happy to all be together and happy again, now partnered with their true companion. They never thought that they would grow up together, loving each other anymore now as they did then. But as it turns out, they ended up loving each other more and more each and every day.

**A/N: Eww, fluff! Lol, jk, I had fun writing this; excuse all the mushy gushy stuff at the end!**

**Anyways, I had been wanting to do some Teresa &amp; Minho pairings when I thought I would just make another one shot series, with different couples. This will **_**not **_**include Newtmas, since I already have one shots for that, **_**however! **_**I **_**am **_**thinking about putting some Thominewt in here (Thomas x Minho x Newt if you didn't know) but I've never done that before so I will work on it.**

**As always please review and I will take requests. **

**P.S, you can **_**ask **_**for Newtmas, just know that it will go into my other one shot series, **_**Newtmas One Shots**_ **and **_**not **_**into this one**_**.**_

**~ Fourtrislovesnewtmas**


	2. Best Friends

**A/n: Hello my fellow Gladers! Here is a Newt x Alby one shot!**

* * *

Ably and Newt have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Ever since they arrived in the Glade they have been inseparable. They did everything together, including exploring the maze and building shelters together. As more people arrived into the Glade, Alby turned to Newt for advice and support.

Newt looked up to Alby. He was a year or two older than him and he was like his role model in a way. Newt would do anything for Alby, and he was very loyal. Alby knew he could count on Newt for anything and he would be willing to do it, no questions asked.

It's one of the reasons why Newt was one of the first Gladers to become a Runner. Alby trusted him with his life and he knew if anyone could help them get out of this hellhole, it was Newt.

He was always so happy and optimistic about everything. He always had a sense of hope, and he couldn't help but to pass it on to those around him. No matter who you were, you just wanted to be around him.

Which is probably why all the new Greenbeans seemed to hang around Newt. He's kind of like the glue of the Glade. He holds everyone together; without him, everything would just fall apart. Even when there were tough times in the Glade, Newt was always there to help them get through it no matter what.

Over the course of time, Newt became a sort of second in command to Alby. There was no one he trusted more with the position than Newt. And with more and more boys filling up the Glade, there was no denying that Alby needed the extra help.

Alby never thought that he would see Newt as more than a friend. But being trapped here, with his best friend constantly by his side, made him see things in an entirely different light. He never noticed how he loved to see Newt smile, or the cute little dimples he gets when he's really excited about something.

Newt was coming to realize the same thing about Alby. He never realized how good looking Alby looked when he was out in the fields working. Or how the way Alby would take charge whenever something needed to be done or taken care of, made Newt feel weak and tingly on the inside.

Both felt like what they were feeling was wrong. Mostly because they were best friends. Alby didn't want to ruin what they had, but at the same time, he was so curious to know what it would be like to hold Newt's hand or to kiss his lips.

But both knew that it could never possibly happen between them. They had a Glade to protect. There was no time for silly love games.

**Page Break**

Alby never paid attention to how close Newt was becoming to Thomas. They spent almost every second of the day together. It was bad enough when he was a Runner and spent all his time with Minho. But now he was constantly all over Thomas, and Alby couldn't stand it.

He honestly didn't know how much more of it he could take.

Newt was really friendly. People were just draw to him, which is funny considering Newt is so quiet and keeps to himself. Nonetheless, he's quite popular around here. Alby couldn't think of a single Glader who didn't like him. Even Gally liked Newt, which had to count for something.

Alby liked him more, and he wanted Newt to know that. He wanted Newt to know that if he couldn't have him, no one could. Not Gally, not Minho, and _certainly _not this shank Thomas.

Alby needed to tell Newt how he felt. Only problem was he didn't know how. Alby was the strong, independant type. He didn't want to be the first to make a move. But he knew if there was any possibility of Newt returning his feelings, there was no way Newt was going to make the first move.

Alby sighed. _Why is this so complicated?_

He finally decided he would just come right out and say it. There had to be a pretty good chance that Newt felt the same way right? And even if he didn't, couldn't they still be friends? It may be awkward, but Newt wouldn't just abandon him, right?

-0-0-0-0-0-

That night Alby made his way over to his usual table for dinner. Minho was already seated there along with Gally, Winston, and Zart and a few others. Alby greeted them before looking up to see Newt enter into the kitchen. Alby couldn't contain his smile as his eyes landed on the blonde. Newt just happened to look over his way and caught him staring at him. Newt couldn't help but to smile back at his best friend as he grabbed his food and made his way towards him.

"Hey Al." Newt greeted him. Another thing he liked about Newt, he was always giving people nicknames.

"Hey" Alby replied back with a nod as he continued to eat his food.

They all sat in silence as they listened to another one of Minho's crazy, made up stories. Once dinner was over with, Alby pulled Newt over to the side.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked, a bit nervously, but was able to hide pretty well.

"Yea, sure." Newt said as he led the way out of the Homestead.

They made their way over to the Map Room so that they could have some privacy. Once they entered inside, Alby closed the door behind him. He took a seat in one of the chairs laying nearby and Newt followed suit.

"I have to tell you something important." Alby began, taking a deep breath. "And I just want you to hear me out. Good that?"

"Yea," Newt said, sounding a bit uncertain. "Good that."

Alby stared into Newt's eyes for a moment before deciding to speak again. "I like you." he stated slowly as he watched Newt's reaction. "I have for a while now, and I honestly have _no _idea what to do about it."

Newt just sat there in his chair, an eyebrow quirked, and an amused expression laced on his face. "And what do you want me to do about it?" he questioned with a smirk.

Alby shrugged. "Well...do you feel the same way?" Alby asked, this time letting his nervousness show.

Newt shrugged, but a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "Maybe…"

Alby shook his head. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you so attractive?" Newt countered, not hiding his smirk.

Alby just looked at him in shock. "Well, that wasn't the reply I was expecting."

Newt rolled his eyes. "You asked a question, I answered."

"Don't you know it's impolite to answer a question with another question?"

Newt laughed. "It's not my fault I'd rather kiss you than to sit around answering your bloody questions."

Alby smirked, cocking his head to one side. "What?"

"You heard me." Newt said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Alby. "I see the way you constantly look at me when I work out in the fields." he said crossing his arms in front of himself. "You know you want me."

Newt said that last statement in such a way that made Alby laugh. "Where is all this coming from?" Alby asked, standing to meet Newt's gaze.

"I don't know." Newt shrugged. "We're in a dark bloody room, all alone Alby. Plus you're my best friend, there's not much I'm embarrassed to say in front of you."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Alby began, leaning forward just enough to rest his forehead against Newt's. "I want to kiss you too."

"Then hurry up and bloody do it already!" Newt replied, before closing the distance between them.

It was a short kiss, but still a powerful one, filled with emotion. But all too soon, Alby pulled away.

"Bloody tease!" Newt pouted as he playfully pushed Alby away from him. He laughed.

"Whatever Newt. Come on, let's go before people start getting the wrong idea."

"Like what?" Newt asked with amusement. "They all probably think we're discussing some major issue about the bloody maze or something. I'm sure they could care less."

"What about your friend Thomas?" Alby asked as they walked in the dark towards the Homestead.

Newt shrugged. "I don't think he cares."

"Really?" Alby asked surprised. "I thought you had a thing for him."

Newt grunted. "No way! He's a Greenie, he just likes hanging around me."

Silence fell between the two as they entered into the Homestead and headed towards their bedroom.

"If it makes you feel any better." Newt began. "Even if I did like Tommy I-"

"_Tommy_?"

Newt rolled his eyes. "Slim it Al." he said throwing him a smirk as he crawled into his bed. Alby followed suit as he got into his own on the other side of the room. "As I was saying. Even if I did like Tommy, I couldn't have him."

"Why is that?" Alby was intrigued.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Minho called dibs. _Again_."

Alby laughed. "He _always _calls dibs! Remember when he called dibs on Adam?"

"Yea." Newt laughed. "He always picks all the cute guys."

"So you think _Tommy_ is cute?"

"Will you slim it?!" Newt said, chucking one of his pillows at him.

"You said it, not me!" he defended. "And stop answering questions with questions!"

Newt rolled his eyes. "_Yes, _I think _Tommy _is cute! Happy now?"

"No" Alby grumbled.

Newt laughed. "Oh calm down! We all know that Minho is the hottest." that earned Newt a whack in the face by a pillow. "Okay, okay!" Newt surrendered.

"Thank you!" Alby said as he turned the lights off in the room.

Silence.

"Can we just agree that Gally has the best eyebrows?" Newt asked, trying to hold back his laughter. He could tell, even in the dark, that Alby was shooting him death glares.

"_Goodnight Newt!_" he seethed, but Newt knew he was trying to contain his laughter too.

"You're just mad because I'm right."

"Always have to have the last word don't you?"

"You love me and you know it."

"Go to bed!"

"No until you admit it."

"Geez, for someone who is quiet, you sure don't know when to shut up."

"I'm not a people person."

"What does that make me?"

"A shank."

Alby groaned. "Remind me why we share a room?"

Newt laughed. "Because we're best friends and we were running out of room up here, so we made people bunk up. In fact, I was _going _to room with Minho when you _insisted_ I sleep in here with you."

"Oh yea…well that was a dumb idea."

"What?" Newt asked, pretending to sound hurt. "You don't want to sleep with your boyfriend?"

Alby laughed. "Slim it. Now I'm serious, go to bed."

Newt groaned. "_Fine!_"

Silence.

"I love you" Alby whispered.

More silence.

"I bloody knew it"

* * *

**A/N: I got two one shot requests that I am currently working on, so those should be posted next. I don't have a uploading schedule yet for this series, but just know they both should be posted before the weekend.**


	3. Love You, Hate You

**A/N: I got a request for Teresa x Newt, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Teresa and Newt weren't the best of friends. They tried their best not to hang around one another too long, but seeing as they were both connected to Thomas, they were bound to run into each other eventually. Plus, Teresa had been given the job of a gardener, so she was always in close proximity of Newt.

It wasn't that Newt hated Teresa. She could just be a pain to be around at times. She's that friend everyone has who you love to death, but you wouldn't mind if they disappeared for a week or two. She just talks a lot and is always hanging around Tommy; which doesn't bother Newt, he just wished Teresa wasn't so clingy.

Teresa didn't care much for Newt either. He was okay, just not all that tolerable. He's was just always "there". He's that friend that you never talk to, but he's in all of your school classes. He's kind of just always been in the background. Well, except for when he's with Tom; which Teresa doesn't have a problem with. She just wished he wasn't so bland.

But nonetheless, they tolerated each other, if only for the sake of Thomas. The boy loved them both dearly, and couldn't possibly stand the thought of the two hating each other. They were two total opposites after all; Teresa being an extrovert, and Newt obviously being the introvert of the group. It didn't really matter though. They all managed to have a good time when they were around each other. Teresa found that Newt can be quite funny at times. And even if Newt hates to admit it, he finds that he quite likes Teresa's company.

* * *

"Hey Newt." Teresa called out to him as she made her way over to his section of the garden.

"Oh, hey Resa." he greeted her as he hacked away at some tree bark. Teresa smiled. She had come to like the special nickname Newt had given her.

"Need some help?" she offered. She had long ago planted all of her seeds into her small patch, and now needed a new task to attend to.

"Sure." Newt said as he bent down to pick up a spare axe. "Will you get that tree over there? We need lots of firewood for the bonfire tonight."

Teresa nodded as she got to work on the tree, making small talk with Newt along the way. After an hour or two of hacking away, Newt decided it was time for a lunch break. They made their way into the kitchen, hot, sweaty, and breathing heavily, as they greeted Frypan.

"So what you got cookin today Fry?" Teresa asked.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup." he responded with a smile.

Teresa beamed. "Anything special for me?"

"Of course!" Frypan answered as he handed her a plate filled with two grilled cheese sandwiches, made with mild cheddar cheese and a slice of ham.

"Hey, why does she get all the bloody treatment?" Newt asked jokingly.

Frypan laughed. "Don't worry Newt, I made a special one for you too." he said as he handed Newt two grilled cheeses, his made with american cheese and a tomato slice.

"Isn't the tomato a bit redundant?" Teresa asked as they made their way to their usual table.

Newt only shrugged. "I have a thing for tomatoes. Is that so wrong?"

Teresa laughed. "Whatever Newt."

They ate in silence, talking once in a while and sharing causal glimpses at one another before returning back to their meal. Once they were done, they headed back to the fields and Newt showed Teresa a few new plants and helped her plant some around the garden.

Eventually, they heard someone come and approach them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Tom." Teresa spoke as she stood up and hugged him.

"How was the run Tommy?" came Newt as he stood up, wiping his dirty hands off on his jeans before greeting the returning Runner.

"You know, boring as hell. But Minho makes it enjoyable." he said with a bright smile. "Happy to see you two hanging out together." he said, sharing a look between the two, before raising an eyebrow at them.

"What?" they said simultaneously, causing them both to laugh.

"Nothing." Thomas said with a knowing smirk before turning around to head towards the homestead. Both Newt and Teresa shared a look of confusion before shrugging.

They decided to plant the rest of their seeds into the ground before heading off to get some dinner.

* * *

It was finally night time in the Glade and everyone was standing around the bonfire. Teresa stood next to Newt, gazing out into the fire. Both stood closer together than usual, but it oddly felt nice to the two, rather than awkward.

Over the past couple of weeks, Newt has come to like Teresa's company, and has even told her on a few occasions how he enjoys being her friend. She always smiles her happy, warm, contagious smile, and returns the sentiment.

But tonight was different. Newt could feel the tension between the two of them as their hands gently grazed one another, neither of them daring to be the first to pull their hand away. At one point, Newt had gotten brave enough, (well more like _drunk _enough), to actually lean over and intertwine their fingers together.

Teresa blushed, but squeezed his hand in hers, reassuring him that it was okay for him to hold it.

The night went on as usual, everyone was drinking and having a good time. Thomas had ended up finding the pair, causing them both to immediately separate their hands from one another. Thomas must not have noticed however, as he managed to wedge himself between the two, before wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders and dragging them both close to him, and under his arms.

And although Newt liked Thomas, he couldn't help but to realize how much of a third wheel he was being.

-0-0-0-0-

Teresa was enjoying herself. She had had a few drinks herself but she seemed to be managing okay. And as the night progressed on, she couldn't help but to notice Newt's constant stares. She didn't mind at first, just kind of ignoring him, but now she couldn't help but to find herself looking back.

There were whole minutes where everything was drowned out between the two-including Thomas who had sandwiched himself between them-and they just stared into each other's eyes.

Teresa could get lost in those light brown eyes for hours.

But Newt couldn't help it either. Her dark midnight blue eyes captivated him to no end.

Teresa shared in last smile before yawning and turning herself in for the night. Thomas tried to carry on his conversation about whatever it was he had been yapping on about for the past few hours or so, but soon Newt gave up and headed to bed himself.

_That night Newt dreamed of a dark haired, blue eyed girl. And Teresa couldn't help but to smile as she drifted off into a state of unconsciousness, dreaming of a cute dimpled blonde with a limp_

**Page Break**

Newt didn't know how or when it all started but Newt was slowly falling for Teresa. That dream he had of her a couple weeks ago awoke something in him, he can't eat, he can't sleep, he can't think. The only thing he can do is think of her

_Teresa._

And she was no better. It was so bad, she would do little things like accidently call Thomas Newt, or stand alert whenever the name Newt was muttered.

They were falling hard for each other, and it wasn't going unnoticed.

Teresa knew she had to do _something! _She had to end this torture, and everybody knows Newt isn't going to do anything about it. So that day Teresa led Newt into a secluded patch inside of the garden, hidden away from everyone else.

"What's up Resa?" Newt asked in his beautiful accent that always seems to make Teresa melt; especially when using the nickname only reserved for him.

Teresa took Newt's hand in hers. "Do you ever think about...us?" She asked timidly.

Newt smiled. "All the time. Why?"

"Just curious..." She trailed off, looking up into Newt's eyes.

_Those beautiful bright chocolate eyes._

And just like that she was leaning in. She couldn't help it, Newt was so mesmerizing. How could she possibly resist!

But the crazy thing was Newt was leaning in too. And just like that, the two's lips met and it was pure bliss. Teresa couldn't help but moan at the sensation as she pulled Newt closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He followed suit, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body.

Teresa wanted to stop. To pull back for air. To make sure that Newt was 100% okay with this. But his lips, his tongue, _his hands! _She felt everything at once and it was overwhelming but amazing at the same time.

She never wanted it to end.

But all too soon, Newt pulled away, lips pink and swollen, but a glistening gleam in his eyes.

"I like you too." Was all he said.

Teresa laughed. "Good." She said as she rested her forehead against Newt's. "Because I'm never letting go."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the request! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Runner's or Lover's?

**A/N: Here is a Thominho oneshot request! Hope you enjoy!**

"Let's go slinthead!" Minho yelled out to Thomas.

Thomas nodded in his direction as he said goodbye to Newt, and grabbed his runner gear. Thomas and Minho were heading out early together this morning. A new section had supposedly opened up today, and they were going to be the first to scout it out.

"You ready?" Minho asked. But he didn't give Thomas any time to answer before dashing off. "Try to keep up Greenie!" he shouted behind him.

Thomas groaned as he sped off after the Keeper. There was no denying that Thomas had feelings for Minho. But he could be so hot headed and difficult sometimes, it made him question his sanity.

"Mind waiting for me next time?" Thomas huffed when he finally caught up with Minho.

"What's the fun in that?" Minho breathed as he rounded another corner. Thomas rolled his eyes as he increased his pace in order to keep up.

This went on for about an hour before they reached the new section. It was definitely different from all the others. This one was wide open, no sign of danger or warning.

"What do you think is out there?" Thomas asked.

"Always the curious one, huh Greenie?" Minho quipped as he entered through the opening.

"Just asking a question Min." He signed as he followed his Keeper.

They decided to take a break, so they both leaned against a nearby wall and staked out the area.

"Why is this just sitting here wide open?" Thomas' voice rang again.

"More importantly, why hasn't it been open before?" Minho added as he opened up a juice box.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Minho asked defensively. "Got something against grape juice?"

Thomas rolled his eyes as he decided to walk farther into the newest section. But upon entering fully inside, he started hearing all too familiar sounds.

_Whir. Click, click click. Whir. Click, click, click._

"Minho..." Thomas called out questioningly.

"Thomas..." He called back. "Don't. Move."

_Whir. Click, click click. Whir. Click, click, click._

Thomas was frozen in fear. He noticed Minho out of the corner of his eye, slowly backing away from his spot on the all, a shiny, pointy weapon raised, that Thomas couldn't quite register from his point of view.

"When I tell you to," Minho said cautiously. "Run. And don't stop. Don't look back. Just keep running until you can't, and when that happens, run even harder and even faster. Got that Greenie?"

Thomas slowly nodded. "Good that."

"Good that. Now, _run!_" And as soon as the words left his mouth, Thomas made a dash for it.

**Page Break**

Thomas felt like he had been running for hours. He was running around this fake section in circles over and over again, trying to get rid of these grievers. Yes, grievers, _plural_. Thomas wasn't sure his legs could hold him any longer. Minho was supposed to have this _brilliant _plan, but just like before, was _nowhere to be seen!_

_Thanks Minho._

Thomas had managed to gather a few loose vines and as he began to make more circles around the perimeter, he began trapping the grievers within the vines.

"Minho!" Thomas screamed. _"Minho!"_

No answer.

"I could use some help!"

Still no answer.

"Minho, I swear to god if you left me here to die-"

"Hey shuck face! Over here!"

Thomas couldn't see him, but he followed the voice, rounding another corner before seeing Minho off in the distance. He picked up his speed as he managed to reach him. Minho grabbed him and swiftly pulled him off to the side as the following grievers flew off the cliff just centimeters away from them.

"Where the shucking hell have you been?!" Thomas screamed when he caught his breath.

"Looking for that shucking griever hole that just saved our lives!" He breathed heavily. "You're welcome! You know, by the way."

Thomas still managed to find enough energy to roll his eyes as he turned to face Minho. "Gee Minho. One more second back there and I would have been dead meat. You. Are. My. _Freaking. _Saviour." He huffed with a mixture of sarcasm and venom.

"Geez, shank, what's your problem?"

"My problem is you Minho!" Thomas yelled, jumping to his feet. "You constantly ditch me, then try to play hero, and act like I'm just going to bow to your every will!"

"Thomas, calm down." Minho said standing.

"Maybe for once in you life you could be just a _bit _compassionate, and maybe, _just maybe, _apologize? Or you could try being serious for once, instead of trying to turn everything into a joke."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry if that's just the way I handle things. Sorry if I can't be angry and depressed all the time."

"Will you just shut up?" He yelled as he turned and punched a wall. "You are so annoying! Do you even know what it's like to be quiet for five minutes? You _always _have to have the last word."

"Oh, and you don't?"

"See, your doing it now!"

"Why are you such a cry baby?"

"Why are you such an ass?"

Minho let out a frustrated wail as he pulled at his hair.

"You know what? Fine!" Minho shouted a he began to walk away.

"Where are you going now?"

Minho just ignored him.

"Minho!"

But he didn't budge. Thomas wanted to throw a tantrum, but he knew if he didn't follow Minho, he's be lost and he'd never make it back in time on his own before the walls to the maze closed on him. So he took a few deep breaths before mustering up the courage to catch up to Minho, as they made their way back to the Glade.

-0-0-0-0-

Neither runner talked to each other for the rest of the night. Alby and Newt tried to convince the two to work out whatever issue they were having, but neither of the boys were going to give in that easily. Newt warned them that they would just have to deal with each other again in the morning, but they wouldn't hear of it.

"When the time comes, I'll deal with him." was the general reply the two leaders were getting out of them.

It seemed like a lost cause. Minho was too stubborn, and Thomas didn't want to be seen as some weak Greenie. They were both trying to play the Alpha, when both were merely just two immature teenagers fighting over something that could easily be resolved if they just talked to each other.

"You two are best friends!" Newt yelled.

"He's _not _my friend." Thomas spit. "He's my partner. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Newt sighed, very frustrated and tired with his two friends' attitudes. "Do I have to throw you two in the slammer?"

"I'd gladly throw myself in the slammer if that meant never having to deal with _him _again." Minho shot back at Newt's now worthless threat.

"And I would sooner sacrifice myself to the grievers." Thomas replied.

"See?" Newt shot back mockingly. "You guys _are _getting along."

Both boys huffed as they continued giving one another the silent treatment.

"It's no use." Alby commented. "We'll just have to wait for them to make up tomorrow."

"Just don't bloody drag me into your nonsense." he warned. "I don't want to have to drag your bloody bodies out of the maze because you two dumb shanks can't get along."

-0-0-0-0-

Minho didn't even wait for Thomas the next morning. Frypan said that he came in, got some food, and just left. Thomas heaved an irritated sigh.

_And I'm the immature one._

Exploring the new section today was now out of the question. Without Minho, he would surely die, or get lost running around in circles. He had half a mind to just stay behind and work on maps all day, but something deep inside of him told him that would only satisfy Minho to no end.

Finishing his breakfast, Thomas grabbed his running gear and set out to run his original section, section 7. He had been running it for long enough now that he didn't need Minho by his side to help guide him.

_Left, left. Right. Left, left._

Thomas continued to do this for an hour or two before deciding to stop. He had been running his heart out, he was so angry and frustrated. He really liked Minho, but lately he was starting to think otherwise. He was pretty sure there was more reasons for him _not _to like Minho at this point, than as to why he _should _like him.

Thomas sighed heavily as he bit into one of his delicious sandwiches.

"I don't need him." Thomas said as he took another bite. "I can survive on my own."

He continued to rant to himself for about 30 minutes until he started to hear shouts off in the distance. He assumed that it had to be one of the other Runner's in a different section since the voice sounded so far away. Unfortunately for Thomas, there was no way he could help them, or at least get there in time, in order to actually do something.

Thomas began to panic as the shouting continued. But then, he heard a very distinct voice.

"_Thomas!"_

Minho.

Thomas began to panic even more as he shot up from his spot against a nearby wall and sped off towards the direction of the screaming. He didn't even bother to leave a trail behind him as the screaming grew louder and louder.

"Thomas! Thomas where are you!" Minho's voice echoed through the air.

"Here! I'm right here!" Thomas shouted as he rounded a few more corners.

He was about to make another left when he spotted Minho out of the corner of his eye. He dashed by so fast, Thomas almost missed him. He was about to head in his direction when a griever appeared.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted, causing the griever to spin around and snarl at him. "Come and get me!"

The griever made no signs of complaints as he barrelled himself towards Thomas in a fit of rage. Thomas quickly spun around on his heels and made his way in what he assumed to be in the direction of the griever hole.

Thomas sped through the maze at lightening speed as he tried to shake the griever off of him, or at least widen their close proximity. Thomas was running so fast, he didn't see Minho when he ran into the next intersection.

"Min-"

"Shut up and run slinthead!" Minho pushed Thomas forward as they struggled to escape the fast approaching monster behind them.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination and bolted to opposite sides of the cliff as the griever tumbled down below them.

"Thanks" Minho wheezed as he laid on the stone ground, gasping for air.

"No. Problem." Thomas said between huge gulps of air.

Minho turned his head to the side to look at Thomas. He looked like he was deep in his thought before he finally breathed out. "Why?"

Thomas gave him a questioning look. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me back there?"

Thomas shrugged. "'Cuz you're my best friend."

Minho scoffed. "I thought I was just your _partner_."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Like I was going to let my _partner _die."

Minho nodded. "Good that."

The two boys remained silent as they continued to recover from almost dying.

"You know." Thomas began. "I would have saved you no matter what."

Minho moved to a sitting position against the wall as he stared at Thomas. He eyed him for a moment before replying. "Really?"

"Sure would." Thomas said, with a smirk. "Even if you were Gally."

Minho smiled. "Well aren't I lucky."

"To be saved by me? You should feel honored."

Minho laughed. Thomas couldn't help but to laugh too. He loved seeing Minho all happy and back to his sassy self.

Thomas stood up off the floor and reached out a hand to help Minho up.

"Thanks man." Minho said as he clapped Thomas on the back.

Thomas somehow couldn't help but to blush at the contact. "Don't mention it."

Minho smiled at his running partner, before turning his gaze towards the ground.

"look, man...about yesterday-"

"Don't even mention it." Thomas interrupted. "It's forgotten."

"No, it's not." Minho sighed. "Look. You're right okay? I am an ass. And I don't take stuff seriously. But to be completely honest, you had me scared to death yesterday."

Minho took a deep breath as he returned his gaze back to meet Thomas' eyes.

"I would never let anything bad happen to you. I would never leave you behind or intentionally put you in danger. The reason why I left you behind this morning was because I didn't want you following me out here. I already caused you enough trouble and if something were to have happened to you today, then I don't know what I would have done with myself."

Thomas was speechless as he listened to Minho drown on.

"Hey, it's okay Min, I said I forgive you."

"But that isn't enough!" Minho shouted, stepping closer to Thomas. "Don't you get it! I care for you! Like, a lot! And I don't know how or why, but I do and I can't control it. Do you know how long I've felt like this? It confuses me to no end, and I don't know how to handle it."

"I think I know how." Thomas whispered. Minho gave him a weird, questioning look, but Thomas just ignored it as he closed the distance between the two of them.

Thomas had meant for it to be a short kiss, but shortly after their lips made contact, Minho wrapped his arms securely around Thomas' waist, forbidding him to move an inch. Thomas couldn't help but to laugh into the kiss as he found his arms snaking around Minho's neck, his hands playfully tugging at his hair.

"What's so funny?" Minho asked between kisses.

"Nothing." he smirked as he pulled away. "Come on. Let's head back before the doors close. I would rather not have to save you _again _today."

"Technically, I would have to save you." Minho countered. "We're even right now. I saved you yesterday, you saved me today. Everything worked out fine."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I almost died because of you. _Twice. _Two days in a row!"

Minho rolled his eyes as he playfully hit Thomas on the shoulder. "Yeah, but I made up for it."

"How?"

"By allowing you to be my boyfriend. _Duh!"_

Thomas scoffed. "I feel so honored."

"You should! Everyone wants a piece of this!" Minho said as he gestured towards his body.

"_So _lucky." Thomas laughed as he playfully pushed Minho.

"You love my sassiness and you know it!"

"You are the queen of sass."

"Yeah, but I'm _your _sass queen."

"What are you two going on about?" Alby shouted from the maze door opening. Thomas and Minho just continued to laugh as they approached the Glade.

"Hey, let's see how long it takes them to figure out we're together." Thomas laughed.

Minho smiled. "I don't think it will take them that long." he said as he grabbed Thomas' hand and interlocked their fingers together.

**A/N: It's been too long! I've had this done forever now.**

**Ugh, I have my finals next week! I am **_**not **_**happy about it either, but after it's all over with, I'll have more time to write and post, so yay!**

**I will post another one shot sometime tomorrow, I promise!**


	5. Dancing In The Dark

**A/n: Finally, here is Teresa x Minho! Enjoy!**

If there was one thing Minho loved to do it was dancing. And there was nothing he loved to do more than to dance with Teresa. Of course she didn't always like the idea, but Minho was a pretty good persuader. He would dance anywhere at anytime, no matter what the situation. Unfortunately for Teresa, that meant she had to go along with it.

-0-0-0-0-

The first time it happened, the Glade was having another bonfire. The creators had sent up an old radio, so now the Glade was filled with music that played all throughout the night. Everyone was either gathered around the fire, or off somewhere dancing. It was the usual suspects, who consisted of Alby, Newt, Thomas, Minho, Teresa, Gally, Chuck, and a few others, all gathered around in a big clustered circle, jumping in and out while busting out crazy dance moves.

Thomas had jumped in a few times as well as Gally and Frypan. Newt even went in a few times, his dance moves limited because of his limp. Teresa had yet to jump into the circle, and Minho was _definitely _keeping track.

"Come on T!" he shouted from across the circle.

"No way!" she shouted back, a small smile playing on her lips.

Minho wasn't going to accept that as an answer. So when the circle cleared, he took his chance and jumped in the middle, moving his body to the rhythm of the music. As he spun around, showing off his moves, he managed to grab ahold of Teresa's arms and pull her in.

"_Minho!_" she squealed as she was pulled flat against his body. She couldn't help the mad blush that appeared on her rosy cheeks as he spun her around in tiny circles.

"I told you to dance!" he shouted over the music.

"Well, are you happy now?" she asked as she swayed her hips from side to side.

"Very!" he said with a cheeky grin, before disappearing back into the outer circle, leaving Teresa alone in the middle.

-0-0-0-0-

The second time it happened, it was pouring rain outside.

"Bloody hell" Newt complained as he stood underneath a tree. "Is it ever going to stop?"

"I doubt it." came Thomas' concerned voice. "It's been going nonstop since this morning."

"I don't care, I just want to stay warm." Gally complained as he leaned his body up against the side of the Homestead.

Teresa sighed. "I just want to do something other than sitting here on a log." she huffed.

"Hey, come on guys!" came Minho's always cheerful voice. "We can still have some fun!"

"How?" Gally deadpanned. "What are we gonna do? Go dancing in the rain?"

"Don't get him started!" Teresa whined as Minho's eyes shot wide open with enthusiasm.

"Bloody hell Minho, don't go out there." Newt tried to reason. "you'll be drenched and possibly struck by lightening."

"And the last thing I want to see is a twerking Minho." Thomas added with an eye roll.

"I have to agree with our Greenie." Gally said. "I'd rather not have to look at your gyrating butt."

Minho rolled his eyes, ignoring the wishes of his fellow friends, as he dashed out into the pouring rain.

"I think your boyfriend's lost it." Gally huffed.

Teresa sighed. "For the last time Gally, he is _not _my boyfriend!"

"You sure about that?" he asked with a knowing smirk as they watched the Keeper dance frantically in the rain.

"Come on guys!" he shouted as he splashed in various puddles. "the water feels great!"

"There isn't any music playing, what the shuck is he doing?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"It's all in my head man!" he shouted out as he now began to hum some random tune.

"This guy has lost it." Teresa muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" he shouted as he ran back over to their little shelter. "And now you have to dance with me." he said with an evil grin.

"No way am I go-_MINHO!_" she screamed as he yanked her up from her seat. "You're gonna get me wet!"

"Yeah!" he laughed, "That's the point, T!" he shouted as she was instantly drenched from head to toe. Minho began to twirl her around in circles like a ballerina.

"You're ruining my hair!" she complained, as her hair began to slowly fizz out.

"Have you seen mine?" Minho laughed as his slick, dark black hair clung to his forehead.

Teresa smiled. "Looks good on you" she said as she sweeped some of his hair out of his eyes.

He smiled back as he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around in circles.

"Min!" she sang out in laughter as he spun her faster and faster.

After a few more spins, he set her back down on the ground, only to grab both of her hands in his and spin her around in even more circles.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Teresa laughed as they both spun each other around, their arms fully outstretched, holding on tight to one another.

Minho gave Teresa his signature smirk before pulling her forward and quickly wrapping his arms around her waist. Teresa gasped at the sudden contact as her arms instinctively wrapped around Minho's neck.

"Hey." he whispered as he held her close against his warm body.

"Hi." she managed to squeak out.

Minho smirked down at her as he slowly leaned in.

"Get a room you two!" Gally shouted from under the shelter.

"Shut up!" Minho and Teresa shouted back as they continued to stare into each others eyes.

"Yeah, leave them alone Gally." they could hear Chuck say. "They are adorable!"

-0-0-0-0-

By now Teresa was used to Minho's crazy antics. Yet, she couldn't help but to enjoy it whenever he brought her along. She loved the way he would laugh as he spun her around in circles. She loved the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She enjoyed the small moments they had when everything disappeared and it was just the two of them, staring into each others eyes, before Gally would rudely interrupt them.

But this time was different. This time Teresa and Minho were all alone.

Teresa sat underneath a tree deep within the Deadheads. Minho had found her a couple hours earlier, and had decided to join her. They had both decided to play rookie today. Minho didn't feel like running the maze today, and Teresa wasn't in the mood to spend the day in the Garden's with Newt as he drowned on about the different types of plants and seeds alike.

"So you just ditched Thomas?" Teresa asked after a moment of silence.

"Nah. He's in the map room, hiding from alby and Newt." Minho said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was supposed to go with him, but I saw you wonder out here so I decided to follow."

"So you're stalking me?" Teresa teased.

"More like...watching over you." he smirked.

"That's even creepier."

"How? I'm not trying to kill you."

"Yeah, but you might try to harm me!"

"With what?"

"Your horrible dance moves."

Minho dramatically placed both of his hands over his heart. "How rude!" he said with a fake look of hurt on his face.

Teresa laughed. "You have to admit, they aren't all that good."

"You're just mad because I twerk better than you."

"You know, you have to have a butt in order for it to be considered 'twerking'." Teresa taunted.

"I have more of a butt than you do!" he teased back.

"I doubt that."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Minho!"

"What?"

"That's gross!"

He scoffed. "You've never looked?"

"Nope." she said popping the 'P'.

"Not even a glance?" Minho pushed.

"I said no Min! Gosh, desperate much?" Teresa laughed.

Minho surprisingly couldn't help but to blush. "Ugh, no?"

"Is that a question?"

"Was that a question?" Minho countered.

"What?"

"What?"

"Minho, stop!"

"Stop what?" he smirked.

"Nevermind, you're giving me a headache." Teresa sighed.

Minho stood up and glanced down at Teresa. "Wanna have a dance off?"

"A what now?"

"You know! A dance off! See who's the better dancer." Minho replied.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Only you Min." she said as she forced herself off the ground.

The two began to randomly dance, each showing off their own, weird, unique dance moves. It started off as a fun, silly, activity, but soon the two were wrapped in each other arms, dancing around the forest like two lunatics.

"This is fun." Teresa said as the pair began to slow dance.

"You're fun." Minho whispered as he spun Teresa around in yet another circle, before pulling her back against him.

"What's with you and twirling me in circles?" Teresa questioned.

Minho shrugged. "I just like it. I like seeing you. All of you."

"So...does that mean you look at my butt?" Teresa asked.

Minho blushed. Ugh, no-I mean I've seen it. I mean-but I don't stare at it. Not that I actually _look _ at it either. I mean-"

Teresa erupted into laughter. "I'm just messing with you!" she squealed.

Minho's blush grew even deeper.

"Is it attractive?" she asked.

"Is what attractive?"

"My butt."

"Tess!"

"What?"

"Not funny!"

"I was just curious!"

Minho stopped dancing, holding the two in place. "Wanna know the truth?"

Teresa hesitated. "About my butt?"

Minho managed a laugh. "No, silly, about you!"

"Oh." Teresa contemplated the question. "Okay."

Minho smiled. "I think you're very attractive."

Now it was Teresa's turn to blush as she looked down at the ground. "What?"

"You heard me." Minho said as he lifted Teresa's head up with his finger. "I think you're beautiful."

Teresa smiled as her blush deepened. She stood up on the tips of her toes and lightly pecked Minho on the lips.

"You're not too bad looking yourself." she said with a sly smile.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you two like...together?" Chuck asked.

Minho laughed. "If you're asking if I _like _her, then the answer is yes."

"But...are you together?" he pushed.

"No, but he wishes." Teresa answered as she approached their table.

She sat down next to Minho and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush madly.

"Sure seems like you two are a thing." Gally scoffed from across the table.

"Well, _I _was never asked out." Teresa explained. "So as far as I'm concerned, I'm still available." she said with an evil smirk.

This didn't seem to amuse Minho.

"No way!" he stated as he stood up from his seat. "If _I _can't be with you, no one else is coming near you."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "First off, I'm not your property. Second, I never said you _couldn't _have me, I said I've never been asked to be _anyone's _let alone _yours_."

Minho smiled brightly. "Well in that case…"

Teresa was about to say something when Minho jumped up onto their table and clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Hey shuck-faces! Listen up!" Minho shouted.

The Homestead went silent as Minho jumped down off the table and grabbed Teresa's hands, pulling her up out of her seat.

"Teresa?" Minho asked, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Yes?" Teresa hissed, an embarrassed blush growing on her cheeks.

"I have a very important question to ask you."

"Just spit it out already so everyone will stop staring!" she yelled, but she wore a bright smile on her lips.

"Will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend? And my permanent dance partner?"

Teresa couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

"Sure. But only if you promise not to embarrass me like this again!"

"Deal." he said before pulling Teresa flat against his body and kissing her softly.

Teresa melted into the kiss as their arms wrapped around each other protectively, wishing to never let go or to ever forget this moment right here and now. Teresa felt complete with Minho by her side. Even when they danced together, she felt at home with Minho.

"Get a room!" came Gally's all too familiar voice.

"Shut up!" Chuck, Minho, Teresa, Newt, and Thomas all shouted, along with a few others.

The two pulled away from each other, big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Now you're all mine." Minho said triumphantly.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "I was always yours. You were just too blind to see it."

Minho smiled. "Well, now it's official." he said as he took both of Teresa's hands in his.

"Come on." Teresa said with a smile as she led her new boyfriend outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Dancing." she replied as she picked up the beat up radio and pressed play.


End file.
